


Gone

by Naemi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash danced in the air like snowflakes, accompanying the flames that consumed the buildings on either side of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaraMcGregor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/gifts).



> [Set past season 3. AU-ish.]

 

One moment, they walked side by side, focused on the path that led them to their target, and in the next, Isaac was gone. Chris called his name, but the boy's heavy steps disappearing into the night were his only response. Cursing, Chris set after him while a low-pitched moaning echoed through the treetops: the hungry voices of the damned.

No Argent should ever fail at tracking, especially not a teenage werewolf following the horde. Yet, Chris had no idea where Isaac might have headed. Nothing spoke of a living creature passing. The narrow path leading into the forest was overgrown with weeds swaying happily in the light summer breeze. A network of roots spanned the ground, slowing Chris down as they threatened to entangle his feet.

Despite his disorientation, Chris kept moving, calling Isaac's name every other minute. Those eerie, forlorn moans always answered him, sometimes sounding close, sometimes so far away that they were barely audible.

Eventually, the trees cleared into a dreary meadow. The grass under Chris' boots was weirdly brittle, breaking under his steps with harsh, dry sounds. He didn't take the time to wonder, not even when his backward glance found that the forest had given way to the meadow stretching in all directions as far as the eye could see.

He called Isaac's name again, surprised that the sound echoed, for there was nothing that might have reflected his voice. Chris' heartbeat picked up when a different kind of moan answered him. Although he couldn't recall where or when, he knew he had heard this pained sound before.

Chris skidded to a halt. “Isaac, where are you?”

Nothing.

“Come on. Come on, boy. Where are you?”

“You're a little late, don't you think?”

Startled, Chris spun around. The scenery changed before his eyes again, morphing into a destroyed city street. Ash danced in the air like snowflakes, accompanying the flames that consumed the buildings on either side of him.

Kneeling in the debris a few steps ahead was Isaac.

The boy’s hands were tied behind his back. Scraps of torn fabric were all that remained of his shirt. Bleeding scratches ran over one side of his face and down his neck and chest. An amber glow rimmed the boy's eyes as he fixed his gaze on Chris.

“They overpowered me in my sleep. I never saw them coming. I told you . . . they were out there all along, watching from the shadows. I told you.”

“I should have never left you alone that night.”

“But you did.”

~ ~ ~

Chris opened his eyes to a darkness broken by the flickering light of a cell phone display. He didn't need to check to know who was calling. It was always Scott, desperate for an update. The poor boy was probably worried out of his head, but Chris couldn't help it.

Isaac's phone went dark, only to light up again a moment later. Chris rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling and counting the seconds until Scott gave up.

It took two hundred and thirty eight. Three more calls.

Chris knew he couldn't avoid the conversation forever, but he just wasn't ready yet.

He wasn't sure he'd ever be ready to tell Scott that he had lost the boy he was supposed to bring back home safely.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Isaac gets separated from Chris on a hunt.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
